Easter Picnic
Disclaimer: This wiki is maintained by fans of the game, and is not affiliated with G5 Entertainment or the people behind the game in any way. If you are experiencing problems in the game, contact support. Ranks This table shows the energy, experience, and coins for each rank of the Easter Picnic. These will be different depending on a player’s rank and if they participated in the 2019 March event. * Energy is different for different plays depending on what their personal level is in-game. (Ex. Level 9 may have lower energy cost throughout the event, and level 50, may have a higher energy cost throughout the event) Therefore this chart is not going to be the same for everyone during an event. Hidden Items Balloons #Upper left, between tree and gazebo #White ballons at the right of the roof of the gazebo, look like clouds #In front of right tree Bicycle * Right side of tree Bow Tie # In left side on big tree in front of frame (polka dots on black) # On the left side of the seat of the swing (polka dots on dark gray) # Bottom center on pillows (blue satin) # On lower right corner of table (polka dots on dark gray) # Far right on second from top rabbit Brass Instrument #Upper left corner in wisteria (French horn) #Left of picnic table (French horn) #In front of left roots of big tree (French horn) #In decorative wood frame on right side of big tree (French horn) Cabbage * On lower section of twisted topiary, left of white bridge * Under the tree, between roots Camera *On picnic table *At the bottom of tree behind picnic table (antique style) * Right of tree (purple/antique style) * to the left of the green blanket at the center (antique style) * Right of stairs to the band.stand, on tripod * in the tree, right of picture frame Champagne * Under the blue bench swing, on the left * Behind the picnic table * on the shef at the middle of the trunk Chick * Lower left corner, beside Easter basket (purple shell on head) * Lower right corner, floating on an egg shell in the fountain * In front of the picnic table * behind the picnic table also Croquet Mallet * On the pedestal behind blue bench swing * On the right side shelf of the tree * Right side of picnic table * At the roots of center tree, held by hare Daffodil * On the picnic table * Lower left corner on basket's edge (purple/yellow) * Right side of blue bench swing * At the top, in the green leaves of center tree * At top of left column of band stand Dandelion * Lower left corner in basket (gray bloom) * Front right corner of picnic table (grey bloom) Dog * On cushion beside the picnic table, right side * On the bench on left side of the screen * Head of dog in the tree * Standing right up against the white flower pedestal right of bridge Easel * To the left of picnic table (with painting) * Left side of central tree (with painting) * Under the central tree (without painting) Fan * Middle right side of picnic table (white/half open/upside down) * Left of gazebo steeple in wisteria (blue with white flowers/fully open) * In upper tree, on top platform (brown-gray/open) * Very top of wisteria, right side (white/blue) * On green bushes right of white flower vase (green) Ferris Wheel * Left of gazebo, above green tree line * Between gazebo and main tree * Far right, on horizon Goat Kid Baby Goat * Left side of picnic table, in a sweater * At he left side root of central tree * On blue park bench swing, on hind legs, wearing striped sweater Goldfish Bowl * Center foreground as flower vase * Bottom Left under bench * On the picnic table * Under the bridge * On shelf in tree, left of center Grapes * Lower left corner in basket (Green bunch) * on picnic table, back right corner on plate (Green bunch) Hat Top hat * In front of picnic basket on the blanket (white) * On root of central tree, lower left (purple) * On head of 2nd top hare, right side fountain (white) * Top left corner of blue park bench swing (green) Kettle * On picnic table, in front of tiered cake * On wooden step in central tree, lower middle * Top right in the tree * Top left in wisteria Marmot Groundhog * Base of tree, above egg basket * Left of the bridge below gazebo, on hind legs * Left side of picnic table Nightingale Multi-colored bird on wheels * On the front of picnic table * On the middle platform of tree * Near the base of the tree Padlock # Upper left in wisteria (purple) # Left side, on left armrest of swing (blue) # On the railing of the bridge # In the picnic basket right of picnic table # Right side, beside second rabbit up on fountain (silver) Scrapbook #Left side, on bench #On grass left of picnic table #Below picnic table #On right side of picnic table on blanket and pillows #On the shelf, right side of tree Sign *Above right side of blue park bench swing (blue "wedding ceremony") *Between fountain and picnic table (pink, "Ceremony") *In wisteria (purple, "ceremony") Spyglass * Left, behind blue bench swing (golden with blue stripes) Teddy Bear * Hanging on the far left branch of the central tree (male) * On left bench swing * Sitting at the picnic table (female) * Near bridge * On blue bench (male) Toy Windmill * On top of gazebo Turtle Doves * In a white cage hanging from left side of tree (parrot colored) Umbrella * Blue, leaning against the bench swing to the left (closed) * Upper wooden step in central tree, upper middle * Right side of picnic table * Teal, leaning against handrail of stairs (closed) Violin *White with blue design, on blanket, left side of picnic table *In the tree, left side of trunk, on top shelf (brown) *Before top hare at the fountain, right side of scene (white) *On pedestal behind blue bench swing (white with blue ornaments) Ranks Gallery Easter_Picnic.png|Rank I EasterPicnic_RankII.png|Rank II EasterPicnic_RankIII.png|Rank III Silhouette Gallery This gallery is for difficult silhouettes only. LOGO-HiddenCitySilh.png|Add silhouettes here Spring Key Map Spring Key Gallery Spring_key2.png|Spring Key Example List of Spring Keys Item Drops Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Hidden City Info * Tips & Tricks * Locations Category:Locations Category:Event Locations Category:April 2019